Talk:Mr. Figg
Category There is no category, that I can find, which would fit characters appearing in printed format only who are not illustrated. Does such a category exist? If not, should one be created? Just wondering before I go and create pages for the rest of the puppets. -- Nate (talk) 18:08, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :Are there any other details about the character? —Scott (talk) 18:19, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::I've just got a really bad scan/photo of the first two pages of the story. That's it. Alas it's not much to go off of. Besides pictures of the four characters, and a brief identification of what they are (little boy, etc.). They are anything muppets, with the monster being a Snerf looking creature. I thought it was pretty unique though, and thus lead to wondering if/when/where to put them. -- ''Nate (talk) 19:22, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :::I expanded a bit, from a PDF file of the whole article, which someone had shared on the Tough Pigs forum way back. I'm not sure it wouldn't be better to just expand the Woman's Day page, with a synopsis and brief profiles (and images) of the four characters. On the other hand, we already have pages for Mr. T.V. Sett and George and Barbara Brush, so either we can just consider them all Category:Muppet Characters, so possibly a Photo Puppet category would be useful (there's a slew of characters, complete with detailed background stories, who appear exclusively in ''The Muppets Make Puppets!, but I haven't bothered to add most of them, outside of George and Barbara, who are pretty unique). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:38, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I think a Photo Pupept category would be very fun and interesting. But that's just my first reaction. I'm sure there are other good examples, but I'm stumped to them as of right this second. But with Muppet Magazine and Sesame Street Magazine coupled with Muppets on Puppets, I'm sure there are plenty of great examples there alone. -- Nate (talk) 20:16, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :::::I think it would be fine to include these in Muppet Characters. Our definition of that category is characters that appeared in puppet form, and this guy was a puppet. We don't specify the medium. -- Danny (talk) 18:45, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Well since Andrew put the thought out there, what about a Photo Puppet category? I thumbed thru The Muppets Make Puppets ( book, and just can't decide if they would warrent pages or not. -- ''Nate (talk) 19:21, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::It was a thought, but if Danny's fine with it, just including Mr. Figg and his friends in Muppet Characters is the quickest and easiest solution. We can deal with the other issue later on (which we probably will at some point, since several poser characters like Mr. T.V. Sett are definitely not puppets, just character props; by contrast, Mr. Figg and ''The Muppets Make Puppets ( items were created as functional puppets, though never performed, just photographed). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:11, 11 February 2008 (UTC)